


Good Night

by Oneofthe3gs



Series: Domestic Fairytales [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on AFF, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneofthe3gs/pseuds/Oneofthe3gs
Summary: Jaehwan was glad that he he finally had someone on his side.





	Good Night

     Jaehwan rolled his shoulders as he sat up in bed, blinking until the blurry numbers on the clock in front of him came into focus. The clock read nine o’clock at night, the perfect time for him to wake up after the nap he had taken after his shift at the café. With one final stretch of his arms he got out of bed, shuffling his way to the kitchen to cook up some dinner. As he trudged into the kitchen Jaehwan noticed his boyfriend of five years standing at the stove. He let out a sleepy chuckle before making his presence known. “Doth my eyes deceive me or are you making something edible?” Wonshik whips his head to look at Jaehwan, his hand coming to his chest in shock. “Geez, warn a guy next time. And no, I’m just heating up something Taekwoon sent over.” Wonshik turns back to the stove, keeping a close eye on the soup that was slowly coming to a boil. Jaehwan chuckled once more before taking a seat at the small breakfast bar behind the stove, humming a tune he heard coming from Wonshik’s studio, making sure he was quiet enough for Wonshik to not hear him. When Wonshik finished heating up the food he brought two bowls of it to the table, but he paused before he set Jaehwan’s bowl down. Jaehwan reached for it, but gave a pout when Wonshik kept it just out of his reach. He reached once more, this time letting out a whine when Wonshik held the plate up higher. “You’ll get the food when you kiss the chef.” Wonshik leaned down to make it easier to kiss Jaehwan. “But I can’t kiss Taekwoon, he has Hongbin.” Jaehwan responded, reaching up quick enough to get the bowl this time. “Hey!” It was Wonshik’s turn to pout. Jaehwan let out a laugh. “Get over here you big baby.” He said, kissing Wonshik at the corner of his mouth. “Better?” Wonshik gave him a smile and a chuckle as a response. As they ate their late dinner they talked about how their days had gone. After dinner Jaehwan washed the dishes, putting the ones that needed to be returned to Taekwoon in a separate pile. Once the dishes were done Jaehwan took another look at the clock, which read ten thirty. “Time to go.” He said as he gave Wonshik a quick peck on the cheek before going to their bedroom.

 

     Wonshik let out a groan before following Jaehwan. When he entered he saw Jaehwan in front of one of their favorite photos. It was of their entire group of friends at their favorite amusement park. Wonshik remembers the day the photo was taken well, especially  Hakyeon’s terrified screeching as they went on all the rollercoasters available. Wonshik wrapped his arms around Jaehwan’s shoulders. “We have to go back to that park sometime. It’s been forever since we all took a day off.” Jaehwan placed his hands on Wonshik’s. “Well unlike everyone else I don’t think either of us can afford the entire day off.” Before Wonshik could argue Jaehwan led them both through the portal that Hongbin, a local witch, had set up behind the picture, and it led to a larger room with a domed ceiling. On said ceiling was a picture of a globe with thousands of lights on them. Wonshik walked over to a control panel that was positioned in the middle of the room. After fiddling with some of the controls for a few minutes the map on the ceiling zoomed in on South Korea. “Are you ready for tonight’s performance?” Wonshik asked as he fiddled with more controls. This time the floor opened up to reveal two stages. On one stage there was a microphone and a tall stool, as well as a small table with a few bottles of water. The other stage looked like it was surrounded by a moat, but instead of being filled with water it was filled with what looked like sand, it looked less like it was made of rocks and more like it was made of pure gold. In the middle of the sand circled stage was a table that had nothing but a pair of ear plugs on it.  Jaehwan walked over and got settled on the stage with the microphone, while Wonshik stood firm on the stage surrounded by sand. “What song should I perform tonight?” Jaehwan asked before taking a quick sip from one of the water bottles next to him. “Whatever song your little heart desires.” Wonshik replied before plugging up his ears. With that Jaehwan began to sing.

 

_Jaehwan thought he was the luckiest man in the world because he had Wonshik. Growing up had been difficult for him, since his family hated him as much as the bullies at school did. But it wasn’t like he could blame them either. How were they supposed to react when his father came home with a child that was half human and half siren out of the blue? A product of a one night stand with a creature that few believed to exist, and those that did believe would still think him crazy for sleeping with such a creature. The only difference between his family and the bullies was they at least they never put a hand on him. The way his family showed their hatred was through more subtle ways like not acknowledging his presence unless his father was around or locking him in his room for “bad things” he never did. The bullies, however, were far worse than that. Many times he would come home from school with so many bruises just the action of breathing brought pain to his thin frame. But the one comfort he had through it all was his father. His father who taught him how to control his voice so he wouldn’t accidentally hypnotize people when he spoke. His father who would wait by the school gate and walk him home everyday so he could have some reprieve from harsh glares and icy words. His father who would buy him all of his favorite treats when his family treated him so cruelly when he wasn’t around. His father who loved him to his very last day. Jaehwan was devastated when his father passed away, because the one person that was on his side was gone forever._

 

_When Jaehwan’s father died his family became colder towards him. They went as far as to pull him out of school at age 16 and lock him in the house so no one would see his father’s “disgrace”. He tried his best to stay on their good side. He followed their rules, cleaned their house, and he even stopped speaking all together to make sure he was behaving like they wanted him to. But no matter what he did he always did something wrong. The dishes were never clean enough. He always missed a spot on the floor. He made too much noise when he spoke in his sleep. As a punishment for all of the “bad things” he had done they would lock him in the cellar. He would sit in the dark for hours, holding back the urge to pound on the door and scream. All he would allow himself to do was to cry silently into his knees, trying his best to be as quiet as possible so they would let him out faster. After the death of his father Jaehwan had to find a new comfort. And after a month of loneliness he found it. That comfort was the sandman. Most people couldn’t see the work of the sandman, mostly because either they didn’t believe in him so they never bothered to look for him, or they didn’t have any magical blood in them so even if they did believe they never saw him. But since Jaehwan was half siren he would always see the intricate work of the bringer of dreams. His sand would make gorgeous patterns in the sky. It looked like rivers of gold were flowing through the inky darkness, and if there was a full moon the shine from it would make the gold shimmer with an icy glow. And from time to time, when he was incredibly lucky, he would see the figure of the sandman surfing his way through the golden river in the sky. No matter how badly his day had gone he would look up at night and imagine being able to join the sandman on his nightly trips._

 

_The cruel way that Jaehwan’s family treated him ended the day he turned 18. He woke up that morning expecting the same harsh treatment that he had been enduring the last 14 years of his life. Instead he was greeted with all of his belongings stuffed into two suitcases at the bottom of the stairs, and his aunts and grandparents kicking him out. As he stood at the gate of his childhood home, he wished that he could have said he was surprised at what happened. The truth was he expected it. Since he was never put on his family register it wasn’t like they owed him anything. He considered himself lucky that they had kept him for as long as they did. So with a final sigh Jaehwan took the handles on his suitcases and rolled them behind him to the only place he felt welcomed. It took Jaehwan a few hours, but he had finally made it to his destination. He placed his bags next to a large rock that stood near the edge of the cliff he had walked to. He looked up at the sky, and noticed it was almost time for the sandman to start his work. He sat at the edge of the cliff, his feet dangling over the edge as he took in deep breaths of the sea air that whipped around his face. Jaehwan remembered coming to this cliff with his father when he had nightmares. The car ride would be peaceful, with quiet piano music coming out of the speakers of the car. Jaehwan closed his eyes, and began humming one of the many concertos that his father would play whenever he was upset. He made sure that the humming was quiet, because he really didn’t feel like dealing with the mess of having to snap someone out of the spell cast on anyone who hears his singing._

 

_Soon he heard a new sound, one that sand makes when it is falling through an hourglass. He opened his eyes then, seeing the beginnings of the sandman’s work. The golden river in the sky started to weave intricate patterns that looped and zigzagged across the darkness. He saw the sand flow into the windows of every house in the neighborhood, or at least every house that had someone ready for bed in them. Jaehwan let out a dark chuckle, thinking about his cousins who would stay awake playing video games for hours. They never received the dreams that he had no doubt the sandman had spent hours crafting for them. As he continued to watch the sand flow he heard footsteps coming from behind him. “You aren’t gonna jump are you?” He heard a deep voice say. When he turned around he saw a man standing there. Jaehwan was a bit hesitant to answer him, what with the two toned hair and the fact that he was a stranger, but he eventually responded. “I wasn’t planning on it.” He looked down to the ocean below. “Though some in my position might.” The two toned haired man nodded. “It must be hard. Being so uncared for by those you're supposed to trust the most.” Jaehwan looked at the man in shock. “Excuse me?” “It might not be my place to say it, but I think you’re better off without them. They weren’t very nice to you.” Another look of shock but this time it was accompanied by a brow raised in curiosity. “Who are you?” He asked. “The sandman. I thought you would have guessed that since you look at my work every night. Then again every time I crafted a dream for you with me in it I may have altered myself a bit.” Now that the man had said it he did resemble what he dreamed the sandman to look like. Just to prove himself further the man summoned some sand his way, forming it into the shape of a star. Jaehwan stood amazed. “I can’t believe I’m talking to the sandman.” He said quietly. “Wonshik.” The other man said. “Huh?” “You can call me Wonshik. It was my name before I was made a sandman.” The sand then changed into a small puppy, running back to the golden river it came from. “Why tell me your human name?” “Because I have a plan and you are an important piece I need.” Jaehwan tilted his head in confusion. “Why would you need me?” “Call me crazy, but I think we can put your singing to good use. If you sing to people before they go to bed, maybe they will be lured to bed and then I can get them with my sand. Or at least that's what I’m hoping.” Jaehwan looked away. “Why not get an actual siren? I’m only a half breed.” Wonshik put a hand on his shoulder. “Because you have the perfect amount of power in your voice. Pure sirens’ voices are too strong, the people under their spell would fall asleep before I can give them their dreams. And as you probably know, if people don’t get their dreams they have nightmares instead.” Wonshik turned Jaehwan’s face towards him. “Plus I think you need an out from that place you called home." Wonshik got closer to Jaehwan so he could whisper in his ear. "If I weren’t under oath I would never give them a dream again.” Jaehwan laughed. “Thanks.” Jaehwan paused for a moment, looking in the direction of the place that he once called home. "Well, since I don't have anywhere else to go I might as well give your idea a shot." He said as he extended an arm out to seal the deal with a handshake. And with that their relationship began._

 

     After that day there was a lot of trial and error for their little experiment. They tried different ways of getting Jaehwan’s voice out, most ending in failure until they met up with Hongbin who enchanted Jaehwan’s microphone and Wonshik’s ceiling. Once they were finally successful in their delivery they noticed how many more people were going to sleep, and consequently how many more dreams Wonshik needed to make. (Not that he really minded.) Jaehwan moved in with Wonshik the day they met, but the romantic feelings didn’t hit until after a year of working together. And now here they were, helping the world fall asleep once again. Jaehwan was happy, for once in his life he could say that with certainty. Wonshik was happy as well, since before him and Jaehwan met his life as a sandman had been incredibly lonely.

 

     Once Jaehwan finished his song he made sure to turn off the mic and signal Wonshik that he could take the ear plugs out. Wonshik did after he returned the sand to the moat around him. They walked off of their stages and went to a monitor in the middle of the room to see how successful they were. There were a few people still awake, which was a given seeing that not everyone had the ability to hear Jaehwan singing, but overall they were happy with the results of the night. Wonshik stood up and stretched out his back. “Well I think it’s about time we join the rest of South Korea and head to bed ourselves. You have work in the morning.” Jaehwan nodded in agreement, since he was already a bit sleepy. “But I think we should take a bath first.” Seeing the state that Jaehwan was in Wonshik readily agreed. Jaehwan took Wonshik’s hand and led him out of the room, being sure to make the wall solid again before they walked to the bathroom. Once they got in Wonshik sat Jaehwan down on the toilet seat and began getting the bath ready. Once the bath was filled, with both water and a peach smelling bubble bath, Wonshik helped Jaehwan out of his clothes and into the bath before getting him behind him. Jaehwan leaned his head back onto Wonshik’s shoulder, enjoying the temperature of the water and the bubbles floating around him. Jaehwan felt all of his bones turn to jelly as Wonshik shampooed his hair since the latter liked to run his blunt nails along his scalp to help him relax. Wonshik asked about what his plans for the next day were, but he only got a relaxed sigh as his answer. Jaehwan tried to return the favor but he was halfway asleep by the time all of the shampoo was out of his own hair.

 

     Once they were finished bathing Wonshik carried Jaehwan back to their room and helped him change into a comfortable pair of pajamas. After maneuvering Jaehwan’s jelly like limbs Wonshik changed as well, leaving Jaehwan to get under the covers of the bed. Wonshik then slid in, accepting Jaehwan’s invitation to snuggle under the warm material. Jaehwan placed his ear right over Wonshik’s heart, since he needed to be reminded that this wasn’t a dream. He was actually here, with the man who was his light at the end of a dark tunnel. The man who created all of the beautiful dreams he had. The last thought brought up a question Jaehwan needed an answer to. “Wonshik?” “Mhm.” Wonshik replied, resting his chin on top of Jaehwan’s head. “You create dreams. So that means you make your own dreams too right?” “No, there is a sandman who is assigned to give all of the sandmen their dreams.” Jaehwan snuggled closer to Wonshik. “Oh, so what do they give you to dream about?” Wonshik pecks Jaehwan on the head before answering.

 

**“I always dream of you.”**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story! I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
